cifizone V
by DwarfSKald
Summary: suddenly, Fiona and Zoey find themselves in a universe where the leaders and civilizations of Civ V are real and are either fighting or helping some dark foe.
1. introduction

Zoey and Fiona were walking in the forest. It was a beautifull summer day, with the sunlight falling from between the leaves of the trees. Suddenly, the weather changed, however. A strong wind came blowing from the north, and in the distance, thunder could be heard. Then it started raining. Did I say raining? It was a shower! It was as if all the gods had decided to flush their divine toilets at once. " let's get back to the car" Fiona said. They quickly ran through the forest, when out of nowhere, a flash of lightning struck the tree before them. The tree fell on their heads and then there was only darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

When they woke up, they found themselves in a forest again, but this one was darker. There was a dark, depressing atmosphere. Zoey walked to Fiona and asked:" Are you okay?" " I'm okay" she responded. "What is this place?" "I have no clue." Suddenly a deep voice behind them said:"Don't move, or my friend will shoot you a new breathing hole in your head. Raise your hands and slowly turn around. And no jokes!" They slowly turned around. A tall man on a black horse looked at them. He had a dark brown beard and long hair, both of which were braided. He looked about 20. He wore a simple chainmail shirt and leather pants, and on his back he wore a cloak with a tartan pattern. He held a spear in his hand, and on his side there was a long sword. Next to him stood another man, of Asian origin. He wore a helmet with a horsetail and leather armour. A curved sword hung from his side and was aiming a bow at them. The man with the spear spoke: "What are you doing? Are you spies of the adversary? Speak!". Fiona: "w-we don't know what you're talking about! We don't even know where we are!" The Asian man said:" I don't think they're lying Angus. I see only fear in their eyes." " what are you going to do with us" Zoey asked, her voice laden with fear. The bearded man had a stunned look on his face. " I know that voice." He dismounted and walked up to Zoey. Suddenly, he began laughing. " You're Zoey Proasheck from the yogscast! I was a huge fan of your videos, before I got stuck in this cursed place! Gansück, lower your bow. The moment these two girls serve the adversary, I'm wedding a hippogriph!" " I do think we should bring them to the wise woman." "okay okay. Get on my horse, you two, we're bringing you back to camp." They got onto the horse, and followed the two men.

After about two hours they reached a fortified camp. "what does the cock say when the dog cries in the morning?" asked a voice behind the palisade, to which the bearded man responded: " I should go warn the horse" The gate before them opened, and they rode inside. The two girls were amazed by what they saw: at one side of the camp, Indians where practising archery, and on the other side, two people, one of them dressed in Arabian and the other in Chinese clothes, where having a vibrant conversation over a cup of tea. African people where dancing to the sound of drums, and next to them warriors covered in furs were drinking from large horns. The bearded man said: "Gansück, if you stable the horses, I bring them to the wise woman." The Asian man nodded, and led the horses away. Zoey and Fiona followed Angus to a large, wooden house. After going inside, they couldn't see anything at first due to the smoke that filled the room, and they saw an old woman sitting behind a large fire and smoking a pipe." Adseela, I've two girls for you. We need to know if they're working for the adversary or not." The old woman removed the pipe from her mouth, and asked in a dry voice: " How did you come here, girls." " w-we?" Zoey asked. "You see any other girls in here?" "We were walking a forest, and suddenly lightning struck a tree in front of us and the next we knew we were here." The old woman lurked a bit at her pipe and blew out some smoke. "The prophecy says: one day the spirits will send us to girls, and one of them shall be carry purple markings on her cheek, and their coming shall be heralded by a man with a scar in the form of a wolf, many moons before their coming. The man with the wolf-scar was Angus, who came here 24 moons before. You bear the markings on your cheek, so you two are the chosen ones. So was foretold by the spirits. You two shall at last defeat the adversary and his allies." She got up and said :" I shall warn Hiawatha, and we shall speak with the other leaders."

( A few hours later) "okay, I've been asking around, and the following nation are willing and have the space to provide you two with accommodation: the Celts, Danes, Shoshone, Iroquis and Polynesians. But if you don't want to get killed by an offended Boudicca, go with the Celts. The other leaders are puppies compared to her." So Celts it was.

Zoey and Fiona where lying on their bed in the hut that had been assigned to them. The bed was just a some straw and fur, but it was surprisingly comfortable. The fire in the middle of the room spread a warm glow across the room. " Do you think we're ever going to get out of this place, Fiona?" Zoey asked . Fiona responded: "I'm sure everything will be fine, Zozo." She gently placed a kiss on Zoey's forehead " I'm sure everything will be fine." Then they both fell asleep in each other's arms

_This was the first chapter of the stories. Please let me know if I should continue this story, and yes, I know my mind is weird. And again Zoey, if you see this and feel uncomfortable just message me on facebook like said in the description and I will remove it._


	3. Chapter 2

Zoey and Fiona were standing in a big hall. It was the royal hall of the Danish king Harald Bluetooth. After breakfast (which tasted horrible, Celts can't cook) they had been summoned here. Before them stood 5 people. One was a very tall woman. She was clad in a sturdy leather shirt, and wore a skirt with tartan motive. She had long, black hair and missed an eye. In her hands she held two swords, with intricate spiral motives on them. Next to her stood a huge man, clad in mail and with a huge fur mantle on his back. His head was covered by that of a wolf, but you could see a large, red braided beard flowing from beneath it. He had a huge axe in his hand. On his left, there was an Asian man, slightly shorter than the Viking. He wore traditional Japanese armour, and carried two swords on his belt; unlike the other 4, he had a friendly, serene smile on his face. Next to him stood another Asian man, but much shorter. His armour looked like that of Gansück, but more elaborate. He carried a bow in his hand. Next to him sat another woman, scarcely clad in animal hides, with feathers in her hair, and with a large spear in her hand. The woman with the one eye spoke, in a heavy Scottish accent:" If ye two are really the chosen ones, ye're gonna have tae learn how tae fight. Take these swords, an' start butcherin' those pig carcasses in the corner." She tossed them the swords. Fiona immediately caught hers, but zoey missed hers. With her head red in shame, she quickly took it up. She could see the Mongol and the Viking were murmuring to each other. They started to hack and slash at the pigs, but it didn't take long for Zoey to begin feeling sick and start vomiting. Fiona immediately asked:" Are you alright?" "D-don't worry, I'm fine." The Celtic woman stepped said:" We kin use the little one, but not the tall one. The little one should follow us." Fiona tried to explain that she should stay with Zoey, but the woman shot her such an angry glare that she immediately went silent and followed the warriors

. No sooner had they left or a man walked up to Zoey, and helped her to stand up. "Greetings, chosen one. I am Bong-Hwa, Korean scholar. The council of rulers has decided that you might be more suitable for intellectual training, instead of physical, like your companion. If you would please follow me." She followed the man. He looked to be in his late 60ies, with a thin, grey moustache. He led her to a building, which looked like one of those East-Asian temples. Inside four people were waiting. They stepped forward to greet her. First there was a man in Arabian garb. He looked to be about the same age as Bong-Hwa, with a long grey beard, but his eyes were still lively. " Salam aleikum, I am Munib Muqaddam, scholar of the great caliph Harun Al-Rashid." Next was another man, also with a middle-eastern look. He had a long, blue dress and a trimmed beard." Greetings, chosen one, I am Amukkan, high priest of Marduk, may the gods protect you from all harm." Next there was a European. He wore a simple black tunic, with black pants, and a large white collar. On his side hung a rapier, and he had a finely trimmed moustache; " Gegroet, chosen one, I am Maarten Van Bloempot, scientist in the service of his highness William of Orange. " lastly, there was the old woman, to whom they had been taken on their first day; " Hello again chosen one. So you're the smart one of the two, eh?" she smiled. After giving her a cup of tea, the Korean smiled and said:" let's begin the lesson, shall we ?"

Zoey was sitting in the hut they had been given, looking over the notes of her first lesson, when Fiona walked in. She had a sword strapped to her back, and here clothes were torn. She had a blue eye. " Oh my god, what happened to you?" Zoey asked. " Apparently, becoming a good warrior is very painful. I suppose I should get used to it." She tried to smile, but it quickly turned to a sneer, when her broken ribs reminded her of their presence by a sudden sting in her chest." Oh my god, quickly, get on the bed, you need to get some rest. You won't have to do this again tomorrow, do you," " I'm afraid I will, these guys know no mercy. But what is that you're looking at?" "These are some notes from my lessons I got today. Apparently, since you are going to be the warrior, I need to be the scholar and learn how excorcise wind demons and know how to talk to spirits and all that stuff. If only my teachers could agree on a single thing." But Fiona was already sleeping. Zoey quickly gave her a kiss and went to sleep too.


End file.
